Tan frio que me quema
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/Lemon/Oneshot]¿Cómo terminaron así? Existían los motivos y las razones, pero ese lado frio que tenia él le gustaba tanto que le quemaba por dentro. — ¿Acaso fue todo un sueño?


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _[AU/One-shot/Lemmon] Sesshomaru x Kagome._ _Clasificación K+ o M. Inspirado con la canción "Magnet" de Vocaloid. (Versión que escuche fue el de Gakupo x Gumi) xD_

 **Summary:** _¿Cómo terminaron así? Existían los motivos y las razones, pero ese lado frio que tenia él le gustaba tanto que le quemaba por dentro._ — _¿Acaso fue todo un sueño?_

* * *

 **Tan frio que me quema.**

* * *

 _ **H**_ _azme de una vez sentir_ _  
_ _Que está pasión no tendrá fin_ _  
_ _Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor. ~_

 **[** _Después_ **]**

— _¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?_ —le pregunto estando en una posición incómoda, el estaba sobre ella, sujetándole ambas muñecas contra la cama; sus vestimentas estaban tiradas a un costado de la cama, ellos estaban en ropa interior. Ha pasado dos semanas desde que su amante prefirió acompañarle a la edad moderna, la joven se sentía segura estando a su lado; después de todo, el le dio un gran giro a su vida, y le ha salvado de muchas cosas, incluso su quebrado corazón.

—Quiero hacerlo—decidió la azabache estando segura, a pesar que era de frio corazón, logro descongelar una parte de su interior, y su efecto que le hizo el demonio a ella, fue reconstruir su corazón. —Quiero sentirlo. —pidió con mejillas coloradas.

Los besos suaves e pausados, se volvieron dulces e apasionados, hubo jugueteo de lenguas durante la unión de sus labios, Kagome enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de su amante, él bajaba sus labios por el cuello hasta llegar al hombro derecho, pasaba su lengua por el elástico del brasier, lo estiraba apropósito con sus dientes, de verdad, le tentaba poseerla a ella…Muchas veces se preguntaba _-¿Cómo terminaron a esto?-_ podrá ser casualidad o coincidencia, pero todo pasa por una razón…y por un motivo. — _Quiero_ _que_ _seas_ _mía_. —le hablaba con voz dominante, con sus afilados colmillos logro romper el elástico.

Tras examinar esos suaves tés blancos de su piel, se sintió más excitado de lo que ya estaba, aun así, se aprovecho de esta situación. Su lengua húmeda, recorrió toda esa figura hasta llegar a los senos, ahí fue donde se detuvo, los pequeños gemidos de su acompañante lo podía escuchar, pero eso no lo detuvo; con su mano izquierda manoseaba uno de los senos, mientras que al otro lo succionaba con delicadeza, con su lengua le hacia un circulo, después seguía con su pezón que también lo mordisqueo un poco, Kagome gimió con una voz suave y placentera… — _Te está gustando ¿no?_ —decía al sonreír de lado.

—S-Si, Sesshomaru—tartamudeo en su respuesta.

El demonio fue bajando lentamente con su lengua, hasta llegar a su vientre, ahí solo dejo caricias y besos, por lo que continúo con el recorrido, sintiendo un embriagador perfume que le tentaba probar, en sí, el perfume natural era embriagador para ambos… — _Relájate, solo será por unos minutos_ —le dijo al depositar un apasionado beso en sus labios, luego, siguió con su trabajo; primero introdujo dos dedos, dentro de la _vagina,_ la estremeció un poco por lo que también se le escapaba un gemido. –Ah- el agacho su cabeza para introducir su húmeda lengua, por _el clítoris_ realizando un recorrido placentero, arrastraba su lengua por el _labio menor,_ y volvía a ponerlo adentro.

Kagome se mordía su labio inferior, no se podía resistir al placer que su amante le estaba generando, arrugo las sabanas blancas, sus gemidos se escapaban atravez de suspiros estremecidos y sus jadeos.

—Ah!, s-sigue —aclamaba enredando sus dedos en el cabello plateado, —…Sesshomaru.

Le molestaba la ropa interior, que ni siquiera se lo había sacado anteriormente pero ahora se lo iba a sacar de una vez por todas, un fluido tenía en su lengua al sacarlo de esa zona prohibida, trago y se relamió los labios, como si estuviera saboreándolo. La joven volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, cuidadosamente ella acariciaba su torso desnudo, bajando su mano deslizando sus dedos llegando a la ropa interior del masculino. — _T-Traviesa…_ —le dice entre cortado. La azabache metió ambas manos dentro de su bóxers, manoseando, sintiendo ese miembro que estaba poniendo erecto e duro, sus mejillas la delataban, porque ni ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sin dudas se dejo llevar por el placer y la pasión que entre ellos se consumían, y se desahogaban demostrándolo en la cama…

— _Solo hazlo, si te tienta_ —le ordeno este al sonreír de lado, obviamente, apenas se notaba un rubor en sus mejillas…Cada vez, ella estaba provocando mas su excitación. — _Hazlo, traviesa humana._

Sesshomaru se bajo los bóxers, mostrando su _pene_ ante su acompañante, quien no dejaba de ponerse colorada como un tomate, seguía esperándola, al no ver ninguna acción por parte de ella, no le quedo otra que provocarla un poco mas… — _¿Acaso tienes miedo?_ —Interrogo frunciendo el ceño, — _Creo que no estás lista_ —hablo como si fingiera estar decepcionado o apenado, pero después de todo, la estaba desafiando para que se anime a hacerlo.

— ¡Siempre estuve lista! —exclamo al hacer una mueca, por lo que el peli plata sonrió por lo bajo. — ¡Lo voy a hacer!

—… _Te estoy esperando._

Al ver que su amante se había acomodado en la cama, la joven mostrando su rubor: agachaba la cabeza, con sus manos tocaba el miembro masculino, de apoco manoseaba y lo jalaba con delicadeza, escucho un suspiro de alivio y algo excitante para él. Ella sacaba su lengua para lamer esa parte, de arriba - abajo, eso aun no le satisfacía a este, pero volvió a suspirar… — _Solo sigue…Kagome_ —la llamo por su nombre, captando la atención de la muchacha, sintió el tacto de la palma de la mano en su cabeza. Para no hacer más preámbulos, continuo, abriendo la boca para colocarse esa parte, moviendo sus manos con delicadeza mientras que, por adentro de su boca, jugueteaba con su lengua y a la vez chupaba…- _Ah!-_ se estremeció al sentir esas sensaciones de cosquilleo, para ser una "novata" en estas cosas, parecía que ya tuvo experiencia pero dejo que ella continuara con su trabajo; enredo sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de su acompañante, quería volver apoyar la mano en su cabeza, pero no lo hizo, no quería presionarla tanto.

— _Ah! S-Sigue, Kagome_ —le decía con voz relajante, lo estaba disfrutando por lo que estaba haciendo la joven, aun así, algo se estaba acercando. Kagome saco su boca, un pequeño hilo de saliva apareció al separarse. Se descuido cuando ese fluido salpico una parte de su rostro: en su mejilla y en sus labios, al limpiarse un poco, se relamía sus labios, su cuello se movió un poco porque demostraba que se había tragado lo que le había salpicado. — _…Buen trabajo._ —le alentaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. — _Buen comienzo…novata._ —se burlaba, pero también lo disfruto.

Devolviéndole el beso apasionado, sus labios bajaron nuevamente por el cuello, donde este le hizo algo de presión para dejarle una pequeña marca, de color morado era un simple _chupón_. —Sesshomaru…—susurro su nombre sonrojada, volvió a sentir esa parte masculina que rosaba su piel, cosa que tembló pero no era nada malo. — _¿Quieres que siga o lo dejamos?_ —pregunto, conteniéndose las ganas, quería saber su respuesta, porque capaz podría pedir que se cuide.

—Sí, sí quiero—asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial, por lo que también en la mirada del demonio fue lo mismo pero reflejando algo fogoso e apasionado.

— _De acuerdo._ —acepto besándola en los labios, volviendo a mover sus lenguas. Nuevamente, se puso sobre ella, vio que abría sus piernas, preparándose por lo que venía; sus caricias en la espalda hacían temblar como piel de gallina, los dos estaban listos… — _Solo déjate llevar._

Sus cuerpos se unieron; ambas caderas se movían lentamente, este sostenía con delicadeza de por su cintura. Ella acariciaba la espalda del demonio, obviamente, no utilizo sus uñas. Sintiendo el _pene_ que entraba y salía, por lo que ellos dos jadeaban y gemían, llamándose por su nombre:

— ¡Ah! S-Sesshomaru—gimió la joven, aferrándose con sus brazos por el cuello, de apoco cada movimiento de caderas se volvió algo apresurado, pero a la vez era suave y con cuidado.

— _¡Ah! K-Kagome_ —jadeaba el demonio, acercando su rostro logro robarle un beso apasionado por lo que Higurashi correspondió. — _T-Te amo, K-Kagome_ —le susurraba en el oído, por lo que en cada penetración le causaba que su acompañante pudiera exclamar lo mucho que lo amaba…

— ¡T-Te amo, Sesshomaru!

Las voces se iban mezclando, llegando a su _climax_ , Kagome seguía dejándose llevar por el demonio, quería que él la guie. Sus deseos prohibidos e mutuos se estaban cumpliendo de esta manera, tanto como los movimientos y los jadeos placenteros todo se estaba por terminar en una _orgia,_ ambos se estaban complementando y también, se estaban satisfaciendo…Cuando el peli plata ya no daba más, su _semilla_ fue introducida adentro del _útero_ , por lo que la azabache lo sentía. Ellos quedaron rendidos en la cama, sus cuerpos sudados que solo las sabanas podrían secarlos y taparlos; Kagome apoyaba su cabeza en el torso de Sesshomaru, que todavía tenía una respiración entre cortada.

— _T-Te amo, Kagome_ —repitió, recuperando el aire, la beso tiernamente en su frente.

—Yo también te amo, Sesshomaru—le decía la joven, al pestañar dos veces. Tenía sueño.

— _Vamos a dormir._ —le dijo con voz suave, viendo como su novia se estaba completamente dormida, el solo sonrió, porque lo que paso en esta noche…No fue un sueño.

 **…**

 **[** _Antes_ **]**

—Tan frio que me quema—murmuraba por lo bajo Higurashi, mientras caminaba detrás del youkai, _-¿hasta cuanto seguirá irritándola?-_ Eso era lo que no sabía, cada vez que se cruzaba con él, siempre había un motivo por la cual terminaban hablando "normalmente", desde entonces, ellos dos comenzaron a tomarse confianza en el uno al otro.

Sesshomaru no soporto el comportamiento inmaduro de su medio hermano, eligiendo a otra persona, por la cual decidió tomar una aventura diferente junto con ella. Cuando la veía sola a la humana o estando acompañada de Rin, con el tiempo se fueron juntando…

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_ —pregunto frunciendo el ceño, no entendía esa frase. Se había volteado ligeramente para mirarla a ella. Sin dudas, había escuchado lo que murmuro.

—Porque estas haciéndome un efecto a mí. —respondió Kagome, escondiendo su rubor, desviando su mirada.

El youkai se acerco hacia ella, se detuvieron en el medio del bosque. Tal vez, no era un momento indicado o tal vez, si, porque Jaken y Rin habían tomado la delantera:

— _Quizás, no eres la única_ —musito este al mirarla fijamente a los ojos, ese color amarillento parecía brillar con la iluminación de la luna llena.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Sesshomaru—Interrogo confundida.

— _A que tu también causaste algo en mi._ —respondió el demonio, agarrándola bruscamente del brazo izquierdo para robarle un tierno beso, dispuesto a acompañarla y protegerla de todo mal.

—" _S-Sesshomaru…"_

 **…**

 **[** _Después_ **]**

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, los rayos del sol que iluminaba una obscura habitación, comenzó a causarle una molestia en la vista de Higurashi, haciendo que se despertara para encontrarse con el rostro dormido de su pareja-amante, todavía creía que fue un sueño…Se levantaba de su cama, agarrando algunas sabanas blancas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

—Que hermosa noche—musito con una cálida sonrisa, había algo que la dejaba diferente, puede que sea el hecho de que se sienta completa. Se voltea ligeramente para ver a su pareja, pero no estaba…— ¿Acaso fue un sueño? —Estaba perpleja, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, —Creo que me ilusione.

— _No te creas._ —alguien le abrazaba por detrás, ni siquiera se había tapado su cuerpo, por lo que nuevamente, su novia se puso colorada. — _Ya me viste desnudo, no hay razón para sentirse apenada._

—Pues no lo estoy, y no me arrepiento de nada. —agrego la miko con una cálida sonrisa. — ¡Te amo!

El youkai asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no era esa típicas sonrisas; sino uno que reflejaba la travesura, este la agarro entre sus brazos para guiarla otra vez a la cama.

— _Voy a demostrarte que todo esto, no es un sueño_ —le decía Sesshomaru para empezar a hacerlo una vez más.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado n.n, se me ocurrió mientras estaba escribiendo los capítulos que continuaban de "¿Quién es mi padre?" y de la nada tenia ganas de hacer un lemon jejej.**_

 _ **:3 ¡disfruten! jejej :D**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
